Shin
Shin (シン) is one of the first major antagonists in the series. He is Kenshiro's best friend and rival during their training days. However, Shin has always loved Yuria and is disheartened that he could never win her affections. Sweet-talked by Jagi to use evil means for his desires, Shin abandons his respective mannerisms and attacks the couple with a biker gang. He wounds Kenshiro and forces Yuria to say that she loves him. With each moment she hesitates, he stabs his finger through Kenshiro's chest to see how many pokes it will take for his friend to die. By the time she yells a strained confession, he has stabbed into Kenshiro's chest seven times, which creates Kenshiro's trademark Ursa Major shaped scar. Determined to make a land for him and Yuria, he creates the tyrannical Southern Cross and calls himself King. Replacing Yuria's absence with a lifelike doll, he challenges Kenshiro to settle their differences atop his tall skyscraper in Southern Cross. Losing against his friend, he reveals that he could never win Yuria's heart and that she committed suicide before Kenshiro arrived. Refusing to die by his rival's techniques, he decides to end his life by hopping off the ledge of his building. To respect his friend for loving the same woman, Kenshiro buries Shin in a grave. Although he says that Yuria had died to Kenshiro, Shin is actually one of the individuals responsible for her survival. He allowed the Nanto Goshasei to take her away so she could later become the Nanto General. Dream Mode Seeking to gain power so he can also protect Yuria, Shin searches for her whereabouts. As he travels, he also hears that Kenshiro, Juza, and Mamiya are also looking for her. Wanting to keep her to himself, he defeats the last two of the trio. When he hears of Yuria's wish of a peaceful world without conflict from Juza, Shin believes that he should raise an army to make her dream a reality. He faces the likes of the Fang Clan, the Zeed gang, Shew's resistance, and other factions to make himself strong enough to handle Raoh's forces. Quotes Gameplay Moveset Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : After performing a Timely Strike, Shin's moveset changes slightly. : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : :Throw: :Special Technique: :Taunt: Techniques *''Nanto Gokuto Ken'' (South Dipper/Nanto Hell Slaughter Fist) - A leaping attack that cuts through his opponent's tendons. In the series, Shin uses a tamer version of the move to weaken Kenshiro and create the seven starred scar on Kenshiro's chest. *''Nanto Senshi Kanshu'' (South Dipper Thousand Torn Piercing Fist) - an original move created for the game. Shin pierces his opponents so quick that the eye cannot catch his movements. *''Nanto Renki Tsuha'' (South Dipper/Nanto Vibrant Wave) - a game original. Shin stands upright and waves one of his hands to his front. His hand traces a beam of energy across the ground, which erupts into an explosion moments later. Enemies hit by the attack will additionally be entrapped in a yellow aura for Shin to explode on whim. *''Dokuja Senketsu'' (Venomous Snake Drilling Hole) - a game original. Ducking low for a moment, Shin spins himself upright to pierce his hand into his enemy's torso. He seems to pump a golden aura into them and they break apart seconds later. Cannot be blocked. *''Mumyou Fusatsu Jin'' (Avidya Measured Killing Column) - a game original. Shin powers up before he smashes the ground with his fist. At first, it seems like nothing happens. Five seconds later, a large cross shaped aura grows from the impact of his fist and emits a geyser of energy. Those within the cross's glow are damaged. Cannot be blocked. *''Nanto Sei Zan Sou'' (South Dipper/Nanto Misery Edge Claw) - a game original. Performs a mighty swipe of his fingers in front of him, cutting apart those within his range. *''Nanto Moushuu Shee'' (South Dipper/Nanto Brutal Vulture Dive) - a game original. Launching his foes into the air with a dynamic flip kick, Shin stays aerial and rapidly stabs several foes below him with hands. He ends the chain by twirling in the air, slicing foes within the range of his fingertips. *''Nanto Shuyaku Soushu'' (South Dipper/Nanto Cruel Vulture Twin Hand) - a game original. Hopping into the air, Shin mimics the posture of a diving bird. He lands while hunched low, rising his hands in a joined position to fire a straight beam of energy forward. *''Hakushu Koushi'' (White Condor Crimson Lips) - a game original and one of his legendary moves. Shin surrounds one of his hands in a golden aura. It straightens as though it were a blade and Shin uses the same enhanced hand for a forward thrust. *''Shin Youshou Ha'' (Divine Eagle Floating Destruction) - One of Shin's Legendary Techniques and a game original technique. Spreading his arms apart and forming his body in the shape of a cross, Shin becomes aerial as he radiates a golden aura. Nearby enemies are slaughtered by the rays. *''Nanto Kaketshu Juji Sou'' (South Dipper/Nanto Bloody Cross Burial) - a game original and one of Shin's Legendary Techniques. Shin hovers high into the air. He slices the ground below him twice, forming a destructive cross shaped aura beneath him. Fighting Style Shin's moveset is rather divided in nature; his normals are best for one-on-one fights yet difficult to aim within crowds, while his charge attacks allow him to reliably deal with numbers of foes at a time, and his Signature Moves and Unique Action compliment either or. It is recommended to figure out and strategically utilize setups before heading in to battle to reliably take out the opposition methodically. Gallery Shin_Concept_(FNS).png|Concept artwork Shin-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available as downloadable content External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters